Steal My Heart
by Serina Elric
Summary: Alfred stays the night at an American Art Museum when he hears a thief is coming to steal one of the art works so he can show Arthur what a hero he is, but when the thief shows up he finds that he is overwhelmed by his charms.
1. I'll be a Hero!

"Alfred, did you read about the thief that's stealing art lately?" Arthur was reading the paper in the dorm that he and Alfred shared at school.

"Yeah all the girls talk about what's his name."

"Phantom Dark."

"Right, that's it."

"I think he's a cocky bastard. Always sending his warning letters telling the police what he's going to steal before he even steals it."

"You're just upset because he got past Scotland Yard when he stole 'The Girl with the Pearl Earring' from a museum in London."

Arthur looked up to Alfred who was doodling in his note book for history. Alfred never read the paper.

"You've actually been reading the paper?" Alfred stopped mid doodle and stuck his tongue out at his roommate.

"Heck no! I've been watching the news reports in the student lounge."

"Why such an interest in the Phantom Thief?"

"Because it's the only thing anyone on TV is talking about. Even my favorite cartoon has made him a character in the show. It's actually getting on my nerves. No one messes with my cartoons!" Arthur just laughed. He had always found Alfred's childish antics to be annoying as hell but they were starting to grow on him. Arthur couldn't admit it to Alfred let alone himself but part of him was sure that he loved the juvenile American.

"Did you hear that he's going to steal 'Our Banner in the Sky' from the Metropolitan Museum of Art?"

"Yeah but I'm not worried. I'm a hero and I can't let him steal that painting! I'm gonna stop him!"

"You should just leave it to the police, Alfred. You would just get in the way." Arthur snapped the newspaper in his hands and continued reading.

"The police aren't helping. Just look at Scotland Yard." Arthur was offended and took a book from the shelf and threw it at Alfred. He exclaimed harshly when the book hit his head.


	2. The Thief is the Good Guy?

Alfred relieved the guards at the Metropolitan Museum of Art from their duties on the night that 'Our Banner in the Sky' was meant to be stolen. They protested saying that it would be better to have more men on patrol, but Alfred disagreed.

"You don't have to worry guys. Nothing can go wrong when a hero like me is on the case!"

The security guards left reluctantly and it was just Alfred, the painting and a baseball bat. Yes, it was a primitive method of protection but Alfred had a few more aces up his sleeve. The warned time of the theft was midnight and Alfred was drinking the entire supply of coffee that he had brought with him as that time neared. Seconds to midnight and Alfred was watching them tick on by on his electric watch. As the last millisecond passed and midnight struck, Alfred jumped, punching the air and cheered.

"Yeah take that Phantom Dark! I guess he got scared when he heard that America was on the job." As he laughs of triumph echoed through the empty halls of the museum, he didn't notice the cold breeze coming in from the open window. After a few seconds, Alfred felt the cold against his back and shivered and spoke through chattering teeth, "Geez, figures a place this boring would be this cold."

"And yet you're still here. It's an honor, really." Alfred turned at the sound of the silvery suave voice. He found, sitting on the sill of the open window a boy who appeared to be 18. He had dark violet hair with strands that hung in front of his face and were billowing in the breeze. His eyes matched his hair and were so cool and deep anyone would fall into them. In the tradition of a thief, he was clad in all back; his trench coat hanging inside the window sill. Finally, protruding from his back was a pair of strong angelic black wings. Alfred was taken aback by the thief's appearance. He had read comic books that had thieves in them, but this one looked more like some dark hero.

"Sorry for running late. There was a little turbulence." Dark stepped down from the window sill and walked towards Alfred and the painting. Dark stood over Alfred's 5'9" figure at 6'0" but the country didn't seem intimidated.

"I'm not going to let you have the painting!" Alfred swung the classic wooden Yankee bat at Dark. He was unable to strike a blow when the Phantom thief caught it in his hand. Dark smiled at Alfred in a friendly way.

"There's no need for violence is there?"

"You're a thief and I'm the hero I have to defeat you." Dark chuckled at this statement. This annoyed Alfred. He felt like he wasn't being taken seriously and this only made him more determined. Alfred let go of the bat leaving Dark set it aside. Alfred pulled a smoke bomb from his pocket and threw it to the floor filling the room with smoke. Dark had dealt with these before and with one flap of his wings the smoke dispersed. What Dark wasn't expecting was for Alfred to throw himself at him. Dark groaned when he had the air stolen from his lungs as Alfred took him to the floor. Dark dropped the bat and it clattered nosily as he hit the ground. Alfred had the Phantom Thief pinned and thought he was triumphant, but before he knew it he was on his back with the Phantom Thief looming over him. Alfred was dazed but was soon brought back to his senses when his nose was tickled by one of Dark's long violet strands of hair.

"Ah! My nose itches. Get your hair out of my face, man!" Dark just laughed but didn't move leaving Alfred scrunching his nose trying to relieve himself of the itch.

"I like you. Definitely more fun than dealing with security guards."

"Whatever, just get off of me!" Dark did as Alfred asked and stood to let him go. Alfred scrambled to his feet and grabbed the bat again. Dark just stood smiling at Alfred who had the bad poised for attack.

"Don't worry I won't steal the painting." Alfred's eyes widened a bit but he stayed ready to attack.

"What? Why?"

"Because I like you." Alfred was really surprised this time. What did Dark mean when he said this?

"This was fun. You should do stake outs more often." Dark walked away from Alfred back to the window before continuing, "I'll be back for it in two days. Hope to have some fun with you again next time." Dark's casual grin left Alfred dumb founded and only after the Phantom thief had leapt out the window did he move. The cold winter wind on Alfred's face didn't keep him from leaning out the window to watch the Phantom Thief fly into the distance empty handed for the first time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"America!~ How did you do it?" Italy was bouncing with excitement as he stood in front of Alfred's desk. Germany stood behind him trying to keep a straight face of indifference but showing a clear interest as well. Alfred was brought out of his day dreaming state that he always went into before first period.

"Huh? What was that?"

"The news, ve~" Alfred, who never paid attention to the news when he didn't have to didn't know what Italy was talking about. Germany, seeing the oblivious look on his face held out a newspaper to help explain.

"He's talking about the headline." Alfred took the paper from Germany and read the front page. There in black and white the newspaper read, 'Alfred (America) Jones Single Handedly Stops Phantom Thief Dark.' The events of the previous night that Alfred had half thought was a dream were realized to be the exact opposite.

"Oh that," Alfred didn't know what to say. The newspaper made him out to be a hero which is what he loved to be seen as. He would normally take credit when he didn't deserve it without a second thought but this time he hesitated before speaking.

"It was nothing! That Phantom Thief isn't as impressive as the papers say. I scared him off easy! He wouldn't give up though so we're having a rematch in two days."

"Wow really~? How exciting~!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alfred turned around and saw Arthur standing behind him. He looked somewhat worried but Alfred didn't seem to notice.

"Of course. He's not as tough as he looks."

"But-" Before Arthur could continue, the bell for first period rang and the teacher came in. Everyone took their seats quickly not wanting Mr. Roman Empire to sing them the details of their detention.

"Good Morning everyone~."

"Good morning, Grandpa Rome~" Feliciano called out standing and waving his arms before Romano shoved him back down into his seat. Mr. Roman Empire smiled as his grandsons and continued.

"We have a new student joining us today from Japan." Alfred leaned forward with interest. Their school was very routine and very strange. No one ever graduated, classes never changed, and no new students ever enrolled. Alfred leaned over to Japan. The new student was from his country so maybe he would know about the strange new transfer student.

"Did you know about this, Kiku?"

"No, I habn't heard anything."

"Don't be shy. Come in." The classroom door opened and in stepped a freshman. He had bright red hair that's stood on end giving him a half a foot of extra height, eyes to match, and a thin scrawny figure. Alfred looked at him and just grinned. This kid looked like the spazzy unathletic type of guy he would love to pick on. Then the transfer student spoke.

"H-Hello, I'm Daisuke Niwa. It's nice to meet you…" Daisuke's voice trailed off as his eyes landed on Alfred and widened. It he knew now why Dark had convinced him to come here. This was going to be a very stressful school year.


	3. Dancing With the Stars

"Hey! Daisuke!"

"Huh!?" Daisuke jumped when Alfred called out to him. Alfred desperately wanted the first shot at the new kid. No one knew who he was since he wasn't a country, but only Alfred seemed to be interested in how he got into the school. Arthur was following Alfred to make sure he didn't overwhelm the poor kid. With a smile Alfred planted himself on the bench next to Daisuke and Arthur sat on the arm of the bench next to Alfred.

"Hey, buddy. How you liking school so far?" Daisuke was nervous and wanted to come up with an excuse to leave. He couldn't think of anything with Alfred watching him so closely and with that overly friendly smile.

"H-hey. I'm doing fine…" Daisuke's voice was clearly nervous and he fidgeted slightly.

"I'm America, but you can Alfred Jones!" His over exuberance reminded Daisuke of Takeshi but Alfred was on a totally different level and Daisuke didn't know how to handle it.

"Look Alfred, your scaring the poor chap out of his witts. I'm sorry about him. I'm Britain but you can call me Arthur Kirkland." Arthur's calm politeness was a welcome blessing alongside Alfred's overpowering sociability and Daisuke was able to calm himself a bit.

"I-It's nice to meet you. I'm Daisuke Niwa-san."

"Hey, you're from Japan right? You good friends with the guy?"

"Uh, no. I don't know anyone here."

"It must have been hard for you moving so far from home." Arthur felt sorry for the scrawny looking underclass man.

"Yeah, but I'm used to moving around a lot because of my family business."

"You're family goes on vacation for work!? That's so cool!"

"Uh that's not exactly what I mean."

"Oh? What does your family do?" Arthur's question was a reasonable one. Daisuke had never thought anyone would ask therefore he never thought of an answer to give. He stammered a bit before finally giving them an answer.

"Uh, we…we are art critics." Alfred, still curious about Dark after his encounter, found this to be the perfect opportunity to learn more about him from someone.

"Wow! Then you must know about Dark!" Arthur put his palm to his face. The Phantom Thief had been Alfred's favorite topic since he stood guard at the museum. Daisuke had arrived yesterday, the morning after the incident, and tonight was the night that Alfred was preparing to stand guard again at the museum. Daisuke was quickly and obviously flustered by this topic.

"What!? Of course not! Why would I know anything about him!?"

"Are you okay, lad? You seem on edge." Daisuke stood shaking his head in protest.

"No no I'm fine! I-I just remembered that I have to get home soon so I-I'll see you guys later!" Daisuke's voice trailed off slightly as he ran away from the pair of countries back to his home.

"He's weird." Alfred stated casually.

"I think you were just making him feel uncomfortable. Alfred. You need to not be so pushy when talking to people."

"Well I think he's hiding something!" Alfred stood in declaration.

"You think everyone is hiding something! That's why you always end up arresting innocent people!" Arthur's retaliation went along unnoticed.

"Sorry dude, can't talk. I've got a stake out to get ready for!" With that Alfred ran off leaving Arthur at the bench.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once again, Alfred found himself standing guard for the museum security who now trusted him with the job. Alfred kept a close eye on 'Our Banner in the Sky' waiting impatiently doe Dark's reappearance. He didn't really know why he had returned but he knew he'd figure it out when he got there. Alfred watched his clock and when it struck midnight he felt the cold breeze from outside on his back. He turned around and sure enough there stood the Phantom Thief with the same casual smirk on his face.

"So you did come. Alfred right? I've been reading all about your 'victory' in the papers." Alfred ignored Dark's remark and stepped forward simply blurting out, "Why didn't you steal the painting last time huh!?" Dark looked at him in slight surprise and then chuckled.

"Hey, I'm serious, man. It's been making me dizzy thinking about it. Do you have some ulterior motive or something?"

"Well it was mostly because you had but me behind schedule. Normally I'm just in and out of these heists."

"So it was just because I slowed you down!?"

"No, you also made it a lot of fun and I didn't want to miss out on a second chance."

"Fun!? You're a thief!"

"I have my reasons for stealing art. You wouldn't believe me if I told you though." Dark ended this sentence with an unnecessary wink. Alfred felt odd being winked at by the striking thief but continued.

"Try me! I've watched the worst movies on the planet and still accepted the plots." Dark chuckled.

"If you say so. Before I tell you, you may want to look behind you." Alfred was reluctant at first but his curiosity got the better of him and he turned towards the painting. He jumped back and exclaimed in surprise because the painted stars peeking out through the clouds in the painting were starting to burn.

"What the hell!?" The flaming stars looked as though they were getting closer and the room was getting warmer. Alfred turned to Dark looking completely astonished.

"What the hell is going on!?" Without responding, Dark ran to Alfred's side and pulled him close to his body. As one of Dark's black wings enfolded around him, Alfred could feel his face burn though he thought it was due to the heat of the now blazing stars. Dark removed a feather from his massive wings and held it between two fingers out in front of him as he chanted some archaic language. Alfred moved as much as he could within Dark's close hold and watched as the stars that had leapt from the canvas surrounding them in fire began to recede. Dark's magic snuffed out the flames and the stars became docile. They floated in the air as white shining orbs. Alfred stared at them in awe as they hovered in front of him. Dark's wing unfolded and he released Alfred from his protective arms. Alfred looked at the stars a moment then up to the thief who was smiling down at him like he knew what he would ask.

"They're harmless now. Go ahead and touch them." Alfred turned a light shade of pink. The Phantom Thief had seen right into his thoughts. Alfred stepped forward a bit holding out his hand and took hold of one of the stars. It felt cool and light in his hands. It started dancing around on his palm. Alfred smiled at the site and laughed a bit too.

"That is so cool!"

"It is but it's getting late and it's time for me and the stars to leave." With one wave of the magical feather in Dark's fingers the stars spun and danced as they returned to the canvas between the clouds.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Alfred's sudden exclamation made Dark pause as he took the painting down and held the frame delicately.

"Yes? What is it?"

"You still have to tell why you're a Phantom Thief!" Dark just smiled.

"Oh that? You'll have to find out where I'm hiding and then I'll tell you."

"What kind of deal is that!? At least give me a hint!" Before Alfred could protest further, the windows burst open and a gust of cold winter wind filled the room contrasting with the heat from earlier. In a black blur Dark had gotten past Alfred and was standing on the window sill with his wing spread out.

"Just look for me in a very suspicious looking place." Dark flew into the night leaving Alfred with his vague and confusing clue.

"A suspicious place? What does he mean?"


	4. Friend or Thief Who Gives Me Goosebumps?

Alfred wracked his brain with the hint that Dark had given him, but for all the work he gave it he had no results. For days he came to class with a head ache from thinking too much and not sleeping due to too much thinking. Lately all his conversations went like this:

"Alfred, what's wrong?"

"Thinking makes my head hurt!"

Yeah, thinking isn't his strong suit, but he was determined. It started to concern Arthur that Alfred was spending so much time thinking about it. About that thief. It made his blood boil but he didn't want to worry about it since he didn't know what the Phantom Thief intended to gain from this. One day, Alfred was looking particularly unwell. Almost sick to his stomach even. Daisuke was surprisingly the first to notice.

"Uh, Arthur-kun, does Alfred-kun usually look like that?" Arthur turned to where Daisuke was pointing and noticed Alfred with his head lying in his desk. He looked completely sick and exhausted.

"Oh bugger. Thank you Daisuke for keeping an eye on him."

"You're welcome." Daisuke said with a smile. Since their first encounter, Daisuke had begun to warm up to the two countries, even Alfred who was overbearing as ever. Arthur and Daisuke made their way over to Alfred's desk and he groaned as he lifted his head to see them.

"Alfred-kun, are you feeling okay?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, dude. Just fine…I almost have that hint figured out…I think…ugh." Alfred responded not lifting his head from his desk.

"You're going to hurt yourself at this rate. You shouldn't work so hard just because that thief gave you some silly riddle."

"No! I won't give up!" Alfred stood suddenly but then slumped back down with a groan.

"You are in awful condition. You should go to the nurse." Arthur suggested.

"I'll take him, Arthur-kun. Don't you have a student council meeting to go to in a few minutes." Daisuke's offer was warmly appreciated by the Brit and he prepared to leave for his meeting.

"Thank you, Daisuke. I'll come by and check on you later alright, Alfred?"

"Yeah." After hearing Alfred's response he grabbed his bag and headed off to his meeting. Daisuke returned his attention to Alfred and helped him out of his chair and acted as his crutch.

"Come on, the sooner you get some rest the better you'll feel."

"Thanks a ton, buddy." Alfred smiled and Daisuke smiled back as he led him down the hall to the nurse's office. Once they arrived there Daisuke laid Alfred down on one of the beds. Alfred sighed as he tried his best to relax and not think. It was no use the hint that he had been given by dark was almost a week old and he still hadn't the slightest clue what the 'suspicious place' was.

"Daisuke, are you any good at puzzles?" Daisuke obviously was but he had to be careful. Dark had told him not to make it obvious but he couldn't lie to Alfred now that they were friends.

"Uh, yes. A bit."

"Oh good, maybe you can help me. You know that hint Dark gave me? I need you to help me find the suspicious place he's hiding at."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I can't…"

"What!? Dude, why not!? Ow…my head."

"I'm sorry. I uh… have an appointment I have to get to in half an hour."

"Oh, okay…see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." Without another word Daisuke ran out of the room.

"He's so nervous all the time. What's he got to hide, huh?", Alfred said speaking to himself. He closed his eyes and for once found himself dwelling on something other than Dark's riddle. He thought about Daisuke and how he had been acting since he got here. Always disappearing and claiming to have family business to attend to. Not to mention he was the only student not to take a room in the campus dorms. True he wasn't a country but it was still strange and very…

"Suspicious!" Alfred suddenly blurted out and bolted up on the hospital bed. He groaned and held his head a bit. It all made sense now. Daisuke's family supposedly worked as art critics but that must have just been a cover. In reality they must be harboring the Phantom Thief and helping him with his work. Alfred had a plan now to find Daisuke's home and find the Phantom Thief and get his questions answered…At least after he got rid of this headache.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alfred spent his Friday night resting instead of staying up late and watching pointless videos of cats in boxes like he usually did. The next day, he asked around and finally got ahold of Daisuke's home address. Finally, he would find the Phantom thief and get all his questions he had answered. He knocked on the door of a small but elegant Japanese style house and it was soon answered by a woman, who Alfred assumed was Daisuke's mother, with short dirty blonde hair.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Alfred."

"Whoa! How did you know!? Do you have mind reading powers?!" She giggled a bit and answered.

"You're so imaginative just like Daisuke said. Please, make yourself at home." Alfred smiled and stepped inside taking off his shoes like Japan had taught him to when visiting a Japanese house.

"Oh, Daisuke! You have a visitor!" She called out. Daisuke came down the stairs to see who it was and his eyes widened when Alfred was waving at him.

"Hey, buddy."

"Alfred-kun!? What are you doing here?"

"We have to talk! Come on!" Not waiting for Daisuke to reply, Alfred took him by the hand and dragged him back upstairs to his bedroom. Once they were settled in Daisuke's room the Japanese boy asked the American, "What's going on?"

"I figured out Dark's riddle! I know where he's hiding!"

"Y-You do!?" Daisuke was nervous again.

"He's here in your house! There's no need to worry. I'm sure you didn't know and if you do know then I'm not mad at you. He probably messed with you head to get you to let him stay here huh!?" Daisuke laughed nervously at the American's half right theory.

"You have no idea."

"Bring him here. I have some questions to ask him." Alfred attempted a serious expression that ended up just being comical.

"O-Okay. Just wait here a minute…" Daisuke left the room stepping out into the hall way leaving Alfred to wait. Daisuke began to talk to Dark within his mind.

"Now you've done it, Dark! Why did you have to get Alfred-kun involved!?" The Phantom Thief chuckled and answered back.

"He's hilarious and fun. DO I need another reason?"

"You can't just reveal us for your own amusement, Dark! You know how he is! What if he tells someone!?"

"I trust him, Daisuke." The young teen sighed seeing this argument was going nowhere.

"Fine." In moments, Daisuke changed his appearance from that of a thin and awkward high school boy to the suave and black clad Phantom Thief. Dark grinned at himself in the hallway mirror before turning an reentering the room where Alfred awaited him.

"You took your time, Alfred. It wasn't too hard for you was it?" Dark winked. Alfred's face burned again partially with irritation and a little bit of something else. He stood up and walked over poking the Phantom Thief in the chest.

"You've got some explaining to do! I have questions and you're going to answer them!" Dark laughed.

"What's your first question?" Alfred looked around a bit.

"Hey, where did Daisuke go?"

"He's a little busy."

"What did you do to my buddy!?"

"Hey! Calm down. Daisuke is perfectly fine."

"Prove it!" Dark grinned and looked up a bit and started talking to what seemed like nothing.

"He's bound to find out sooner or later, Daisuke…Oh come on don't be like that." Alfred raised an eyebrow at the thief thinking now that he had gone crazy.

"What your problem dude?"

"I giving you your proof." Dark closed his eyes and Alfred's widened as the smooth cool Phantom Thief transformed into fidgety clumsy Daisuke.

"Wha-Wha-Whaaaaat!?" That was Alfred's only reaction.

"Dark, come on! You're the one who made me do this. Please change back!" In another quick moment, Daisuke transformed into the Phantom Thief who was smirking at the shocked young country.

"Well then, Alfred. Now that your questions have been answered, how about we talk?"


End file.
